What A Waste
by Hellsleprechaun
Summary: At the grill one night, a bored Kol decides it will be amusing to spike Stefan's drink. It turns out not to be the best choice he ever made, as neither of his brothers are amused. Warning: contains SPANKING, don't like? Don't read!


**This is set during my other story "Never change", but you don't have to read that to read this. It is set some time after my story "a rather Boring night", but again, you don't have to read that to read this. **

**Warning: contains SPANKING, don't like? Don't read. If you read this warning, knowing this is not your sort of thing, I will not feel sorry for you if you complain.**

**I do not own the vampire diaries, it belongs to L.J Smith and the CW.**

Kol saw Rebekah smirking a taunting smirk and glanced up, just in time to see Caroline Forbes enter the grill, with one of the Salvatore brothers, Stefan, he thought, he did not really care enough to remember.

"Oh look, Nik, there's your girlfriend." Rebekah teased.

Klaus looked up and fought back his flush, "she's not my girlfriend." he muttered, hoping to sound casual.

"No, you only wish she was." He and Bekah laughed at their brother.

"Have I told the two of you how easy it would be to kill you both ,recently?"

The three of them were having a good time, they had needed to get out of the house and it had not taken much to convince his sister to come with him, they had easily persuaded Nik. They had invited Elijah but he insisted he had other affairs to attend to, none of them had any idea what these very important things he needed to do where, but Kol was convinced that he was making excuses to stay in and watch _days of our lives. _He and the others had caught him watching it several times and he always tried to pretend he was only flicking through the channels, it had worked the first time, but the second? The third? No, especially once he, Klaus and Rebekah all realised that they had each caught him watching it on separate occasions.

Kol began to grow bored of the idle chit chat, Rebekah and Klaus were talking about the twenties, the good old days that he had missed, he had still not forgiven his brother for that yet, and how much fun Stefan Salvatore had been.

_That seems unlikely, _he thought as he looked over at what used to be the ripper. He and Caroline were talking, she was laughing, but he was his usual stoic self. He would have liked to see Stefan when he was… interesting.

_Perhaps he just needs a little kick. _He slipped his hand into his jean pocket and touched the smooth plastic of the vial. He had purchased this of a scruffy man outside the grill a few nights ago, he had intended to use it on himself as he had done before, but maybe it could be put to better use.

He needed to be careful though, if Klaus, or even worse Elijah discovered he had the drug, or even that he had ever bought anything from a drug dealer, his life would probably not be worth living for the next few months… years…centuries.

He saw to his satisfaction that both of his sibling's glasses were empty, "I'll get us a refill." He offered and got to his feet quickly.

"You're going to pay for something yourself?" Nik questioned disbelievingly.

"No, you'll have to give me the money." He replied simply and held his hand out expectantly.

Klaus was not even annoyed, if Kol had been paying himself then he would have been extremely suspicious, as it was he was accustomed to having to buy almost everything for both Kol and Rebekah.

Kol headed over to the bar where the pretty blonde and the brooding vampire sat. He greeted them with an incline of his head, both ignored him- excellent!

"Well that's just rude, here I am making an effort to be polite, and you're both showing shockingly bad manners." He chastised with faux indignation.

As Stefan turned his head the other way to ignore him even more pointedly, he moved like lightening and dumped the contents of the vial into Stefan's drink.

He did not have to wait too long for the effects of the drug to take hold, only a few hours.

It began with Stefan laughing uproariously, much to Caroline's surprise and , at first, delight. She giggled along with him, until his laughter continued for too long, long enough that she started to feel uncomfortable.

"Stefan? What's the matter with you?" She demanded, her face screwed up with worry.

He began to mumble something incoherent and then began to babble about the lights at the grill and how funny they were. "Don't you think they're funny?"

"Not really."

The louder Stefan laughed, the more people looked up. "What is going on over there? Has Stefan developed a sense of enjoyment?" Rebekah wondered.

Klaus chuckled in response.

"Is… Is it hot in here?"

"Please, Stefan, tell me you're not about to burst into song?" The baby vampire pleaded.

To the girls horror, Stefan began pulling his shirt up, "Stefan! Stop it! This is not funny, what are you doing?" She ran her hands through her hair with stress.

Diners at the grill started either jeering at the stripping vampire, urging him on, or looking disgusted at his antics.

When the man unbuttoned his jeans and seemed ready to shinny them down his legs, his siblings, much to his regret, stepped in and helped Caroline.

Rebekah fastened his pants again, to both the relief and the disappointment of what had become Stefan's audience. While Nik and Caroline forced him back into his shirt.

"No! It's hot… I want to… I want to be _free_!" He practically sang, and Kol did not bother to control himself, erupting into an explosive burst of laughter.

He imagined that his brother would have been as amused as him, were it not for the fact that Stefan's behaviour was upsetting his precious Caroline.

He followed the group outside, as they tried to get the struggling Stefan into their car.

"Stop! Stop guys, let's… I want to see the stars." He sniggered, sounding shockingly like an eight year old girl.

"Look up." Klaus snarked sarcastically.

Stefan pointed at him and nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

He lay down on the floor and stared up at the sky with a dopey expression. The sudden blaring of a car horn, did not bother him much, if at all. However, it certainly bothered the irate driver of the car, a rather stocky and red faced woman, who was shouting obscenities at them.

"Stefan, get up! You're in the middle of the road." Rebekah implored with both irritation and laughter.

Klaus sighed and reached down, grabbing the young vampire by the arm and hauled him to his feet, "ow, Klaus!" The man whined, with a ridiculous pout.

It was a strenuous effort- on the parts of Klaus and Caroline at least- to get Stefan into their car. Once they did, Kol was still laughing hysterically as he got to sit next to the man.

"Can we go somewhere? Somewhere fun? We should invite…. _Everybody_!" Stefan suggested with a rare enthusiasm.

"Maybe. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Caroline promised.

Kol was severely dejected when the vampire passed out as soon as he lay down on their sofa.

_Well, there goes my entertainment for this evening. _He may as well have taken it himself, at least he'd be having more fun.

_Yeah, right until Elijah found out and confined you to the house for the rest of your existence… or worse._

Elijah could be very creatively cruel when he chose to be.

He turned the television on, and ignored all the anxiety about Stefan that he imagined the others were experiencing, he would be okay. More was the pity, at least if he died there would be some drama involved.

When Elijah entered the room he gazed from Kol on the one sofa, to the hybrid and two vampires around the other sofa, and to Stefan passed out on it.

"I see you have had quite an evening. How much has he had to drink?"

"Not much. I don't understand what happened, one minute he was normal and then he was…"

"High?" Rebekah supplied unhelpfully.

It did not take long for Damon Salvatore to arrive. Kol watched happily as Klaus' fists clenched at the sound of the door hitting the wall and braking the plaster.

"What's wrong with him?" He demanded as he took in the sight of his unconscious brother.

Kol did not bother to answer, neither did anybody else. "Don't all talk at once."

"He's taken something." Caroline stated, her concern evident.

"He's high?" The oldest Salvatore was understandably incredulous.

"As a kite." Kol piped up insensitively.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Rebekah pondered, not sounding overly worried.

"No, he's been an idiot for the past thousand years, that's not going to change." Klaus replied, both he and Rebekah laughed at Kol's expense. Kol sighed, had they always been such bastards?

"What happened?" Damon seemed to only be speaking to Elijah, hoping for sense.

"I was not there, Caroline?"

"Me, and Stefan were at the grill and then he was high."

"Well that was an excellent explanation ,Barbie why you're not a top selling author is beyond me." Damon mocked.

"No, I have to agree with the baby vampire." Rebekah stood up for her. "That's what happened."

"What were _you _doing there?"

"I was with Nik and Kol, we invited Elijah but he said he was busy-"

"Please skip the family drama and get to the point." She glowered at him for a long moment but continued.

"We were drinking, so were Caroline and Stefan, then he was… weird. Very cheery, laughing, attempting to undress in public, not that I objected to that. And finally he decided to lie down on the floor and gaze at he stars. It wouldn't have been such an issue if he hadn't decided to do it in the middle of the road. Anyway, we brought him back with us."

"What, as your good deed of the century?" He quipped.

"No, Nik fancies Caroline so he decided to do something nice for her."

Kol smirked at his brother would undeniably be embarrassed even if he hid it well.

"So he took drugs and nobody noticed? Come on, you guys are supposed to be vampires, and a hybrid."

"I don't think even he noticed. Somebody must have spiked it." Caroline reasoned correctly.

"Why?" Damon sounded hypocritically bewildered for somebody who often did nasty and impulsive things, such as snapping people's necks.

"Personal amusement ,most likely." Kol suggested, without bothering to look away from the bright screen.

"Should we… call Meredith or something? She's a doctor." Caroline still sounded extremely distressed about the state of her friend.

"For god's sake, will you all be quite and stop worrying. He didn't even take much, and yet you're all interrupting my show to blather on about it." Kol complained with a roll of his eyes, god these people were a pain in the arse.

Klaus sighed in disappointment, "you are really not as clever as you like to tell yourself, Kol."

He gazed up towards them for the first time, to find them all staring at him. "What?" He demanded defensively.

"How do you know how much he took unless you gave it to him?" Elijah inquired coolly.

Kol, recognising that he had been caught out, threw up his hands. "Don't overreact, it was just a bit of fun, he's fine."

"He's unconscious." Damon disagreed, looking furious. Kol grinned, he knew he would not do anything in the presence of his siblings, they'd murder him.

"He'll wake up." Kol brushed him off.

"Where did you purchase the drugs from, Kol?" Elijah's tone was serious and there was definite anger there.

"Some guy." He hoped that Elijah would drop it.

"Some guy? How specific." Damon's tone was biting.

"Kol." Elijah warned, giving him that irritating look of _do-what-I-tell-you-or-you'll-regret-it-forever._

"Fine, I don't know his name and address if that's what you're hoping for. He's early thirties, red-brown hair and grey eyes. You'll probably find him outside the grill." He admitted, reluctantly accepting defeat.

"Sounds as though you're fairly well acquainted with him." Klaus observed, "do the two of you speak to each other regularly?"

Kol was smart enough not to fall into that trap. He glared at Klaus, his expression telling him how dumb h was for thinking for even a second that Kol was going to answer that.

"Do you need help getting him to the car?" Elijah offered politely.

"Thanks." Damon seemed to have calmed minimally.

"Mini-Elijah," he addressed Kol, "remember I broke your neck and kicked your ass once before, you do anything like this again and that'll seem like fun day out." He threatened.

Kol scoffed and his attention was drawn back to the television. Damon may have caught him off guard once, but not a second time. Anyway, Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah would not let anything happen to him.

"Don't worry Damon, if Kol's not sorry at the moment, he's going to be very sorry by this time tomorrow." He assured Damon, shooting Kol a very pointed look.

He stared at him beseechingly and was about to argue, but Elijah silenced him by simply raising his hand.

_Great! Elijah is going to go into his "serious" mode, even more extreme seriousness than his default mode, which happened to be: serious! _He joked with himself.

Once the Salvatore's had left, Elijah returned, he glared at Kol and appeared as though he was deliberating whether to actually kill him, or lock him in the basement forever.

Caroline seemed to sense the tension in the air and announced her departure, Klaus seemed torn between driving her home and staying and joining in the family discussion. The girl, seeming his conundrum, reassured him that she would be alright.

"So, Kol, " his oldest brother began as soon as the door closed behind the blonde. "Was your intention this time any better than when you tried to murder Damon, a few months ago?" He clearly expected not.

"That depends on what your idea of a reasonable intention is."

"That means no." Klaus translated.

"So you drugged Stefan Salvatore with drugs that you had purchased off an unsavoury man you do not know, or trust?"

"Yes." He answered unashamedly, he was not going to allow his brothers to treat him like a child the way they had done last time.

"How many times have you bought drugs from this man?" Elijah inquired, he was standing, as was Klaus , while he and Rebekah sat. Although Bekah was not under their scrutiny, she was watching a singing competition on the TV.

"More than just the once, I'd guess, considering his description of the man." Nik theorised.

"I really hate it when you try to act like you're concerned about anybody other than you. Congratulations though, it almost seems genuine."

"Believe it or not, Kol, I actually do care about you spending your free time with drug dealers and filling your body with crap." Klaus snapped.

"Answer the question, Kol." Elijah ordered in a cool tone.

"No, I'm not going to let you treat me like an eight year old. I was an adult when I was turned and I'm an adult now. You can't command me to follow your orders and expect me to obey."

"I am sorry to shatter your allusions, Kol, but you have been making a similar speech since you were old enough to talk every time you disagreed with anything I told you to do. Now answer the question, and save us a good deal of time." He recommended.

Kol glowered hatefully at Elijah, who was not visibly perturbed by this. "Only about three." He tried to say it in a manor that evoke the least amount of fury from his siblings.

"I am going to presume that these were not the only occasions on which you have procured drugs."

"Have you considered going into the police force, Elijah? Or you could write a novel about a great detective, become the next Arthur Conan Doyle."

"Kol, I am going to suggest that you think very carefully about everything you say from this point onwards, as my patience is not endless."

"Fine, you presume correctly. I don't see what the big deal is, I'm a vampire, I can't die of an overdose. I'm starting to think that you and father had a lot in common, you also love preventing your family from having fun."

Elijah sighed in exasperation, and leaned down to grasp Kol by the arm.

"Get off me, Elijah!" He snarled venomously and tried to twist out of his grip, but Elijah was much too strong and dragged him upstairs towards his bedroom.

Once inside, Elijah sat down on one of Kol's chairs and yanked him down over his lap.

"Elijah!" He tried to keep the fear and whininess out of his voice.

"Do not try and change my mind, Kol, you know from experience that that will not work." He lowered Kol's jeans and boxers and began laying hard smacks upon his backside. "To answer your question, "he continued casually, "no, perhaps they cannot kill you. However they can cause unusual activity in your blood. Something that has caused a fair amount of vampires in the past, to lose their minds. So, I would say our disapproval of your using them is reasonable."

Kol squirmed and endeavoured to roll off his brother's knee, Elijah simply tightened his grasp around him and continued spanking him.

"You endangered Stefan tonight, for absolutely no reason other than to cause trouble, because you are fully aware that we will protect you."

"Ow!" He cried out, "am I wrong?" He wanted to be smug and self satisfied, but the stinging of his bottom caused it to come out as a sob.

"No, you are very much correct. As I cannot trust you not to use this to your advantage, I suppose I have no choice other than to place more restrictions upon you."

"Ow! Elijah stop!" He yelped angrily.

Elijah did not bother to reply this time, he instead carried on swatting Kol, who's crying was growing gradually noisier, although this was not for a lack of trying to muffle it.

The older man was filled with a familiar guilt, he did not enjoy causing Kol pain, he would much prefer to be able to get on with him, but Kol made it so difficult.

He paused for a moment and the only sound in the room was Kol wheezing breaths.

"what are you doing?" He wept as Elijah began removing his belt. "Please don't, Elijah!"

Elijah ignored him and wanted to pretend not to hear him crying but knew he could not, he folded his belt in half and continued spanking Kol with it. He kept this up for about another minute before deciding with relief that Kol had learned his lesson.

Kol cried a little louder as Elijah pulled his boxers and jeans back up, he rubbed his brothers back in an attempt to soothe him.

The younger man stood and tried to control his tears, Elijah stood also and rested a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's late, you should go to bed, I'll leave you to get changed and return in a few minutes." He promised.

As he stepped out of Kol's room, he could still hear him sniffling and held back a groan of frustration at the situation.

He walked down the corridor and found Klaus standing outside his bedroom waiting for him, he raised his eyebrows in question.

"Is he okay?" He practically whispered, god forbid Kol found out that he was concerned.

"He'll be fine."

"Are you leaving it there?"

"I don't follow" He stated with a slight confusion.

"I mean, we can't just let him carry on causing trouble in town or he's going to get himself killed and, as much of a dick as he can be, I'd prefer for him to remain alive." Klaus acknowledged lightly.

"No, he's going to learn from this, hopefully.

Kol was in his bed, lying on his front, when Elijah knocked on the door.

"Come in." He called hoarsely, knowing that the knock was only a formality, he was going to come in either way.

He walked in and searched around the room for somewhere to sit, he seemed to contemplate seating himself on Kol's bed for a second, but quickly changed his mind, he was not all that comfortable with getting into other people's personal space. He settled on pulling a chair over by he bed and sitting there.

"Can you hurry this up, please? I'm tired." Kol mumbled, his eyes sliding closed for a moment.

"Would you prefer it if we spoke tomorrow?" He asked gently.

He shook his head lazily, but could not work up the energy to form a verbal response.

"All right then, you're not to leave this house without my permission for the next month."

"A month?" He intended to sound outraged but instead it came out as exhausted.

"In that month, there will be no television, or drinking." He ignored Kol's interruption.

"You're going to starve me?" He cried with genuine horror.

"I meant no alcoholic drink, Kol, I am not quite angry enough with you to deprive you of blood."

"Oh. Alright."

Elijah fought back the urge to laugh. He stood and pressed a kiss to Kol's temple, before leaving the room quietly.

Rebekah was waiting for him in the hallway. She said nothing, she did not need to, she had been listening to know how Kol was.

He smiled at her, and kissed her on the head, "goodnight,"

"Night." She whispered.

He supposed that no matter how much trouble his family caused him, he did not know what his life would be without them.

The following night he was in the grill, enjoying or rather not enjoying, a terribly made coffee, when Damon Salvatore strolled in though the door.

He approached Elijah and sat down opposite him, "this doesn't seem like the kind of place you spend a lot of your time."

"I'm here for the same purpose I assume that you're here."

"To get hammered?"

"No, to find the gentleman directly responsible for supplying my brother with drugs and indirectly responsible for supplying yours." He announced.

"You caught me. Would you like to assist me in ripping his heart out?" He offered with a smile.

"Certainly." He beamed in response, it turned out he and Damon Salvatore shared a common hobby- murdering people who they considered to be a threat to their families.

**The end.**

**Requested by Ooshaboosha.**

**I never mentioned the drug Kol gave Stefan, I would go with something like liquid ecstasy, and I don't actually know how long it would take to work, so I went on yahoo and was told a few hours.**

**Please review.**


End file.
